StarClan/Roleplay
Star gathered her Clan together. "Cats of StarClan," she began. "We gather here today at the request of Dazzlelight. We both would like to remind all StarClan cats what we are here for. We are here to be guides to our Clans. We are here to send omens, and recieve prophecies and walk in dreams with medicine cats and warriors and Clan cats alike. We are here for all these reasons. Hone them well, my cats. I believe in you." 01:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you, Star." Dazzlelight mewed. "I will walk in dreams and guide the Clans as best I can, from now, until I fade from here." ShoonDream, believe! 01:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Star dipped her head, almost scanning Dazzlelight with her eyes. "I may seem selfish, but I feel the Clans haven't felt true pain yet of loss," Star mewed, looking out into oblivion. 01:03, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "No, I think you are absolutely right. The Clans haven't felt the true pain of loss, and when they do, it will hit them hard." ShoonDream, believe! 01:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Let me deal the first blow," Star meowed fiercely. "Let them see if they care," she added bitterly, kicking a pebble. 01:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "What are you going to do? And, which Clan is getting hit?" ShoonDream, believe! 01:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Dazzlelight, you do not police the actions of StarClan," Star hissed. "But yes, I do have a plan, meticulously planned, I daresay. Now, begone. I need to think this through more. Oh, and all Clans will have some damage done. Now, go!" '' 01:15, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, I'll leave you in your thoughts." Dazzlelight mewed, padding off toward a patch of soft grass. ShoonDream, believe! 01:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Star flounced off towards her special spot where it was dark even when the sun was high. She curled up, thinking, and soon walked towards the large pool in the center of the forest. 01:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Dazzlelight thought about it. What Clan needed a blow? Which Clan was too content with life, and needed something drastic to occur? ShoonDream, believe! 01:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Stop pondering it, Dazzlelight. You can't see the ripples of the water in life. You can't see through the thick mist to let the ending unfold like everything and nothing depends on it. It isn't worth it," Star meowed into the silent general direction of Dazzlelight. 01:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "If it is my wish to ponder it, then I shall do so. I may not be as old as you, or as wise as you. I may not see 'ripples in the water of life', but I wish to ponder this. ShoonDream, believe! 01:35, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Star narrowed her eyes at Dazzlelight. ''Make a cat she loves suffer, ''Star thought wickedly, a smile curving her thin lips. 22:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Dazzlelight glared at Star. ''Why does she think she's so great, ''she thought, staring up at the sky. ShoonDream, believe! 22:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Star shot a dirty look at Dazzlelight. "I am still your leader, you know," she countered. "So don't try me." 22:16, December 12, 2012 (UTC) You've made it painfully obvious," Dazzlelight shot back. "You may be my leader, but that does ''not mean you need to be rude and unreasonable." ShoonDream, believe! 22:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "How have I been unreasonable or rude? Exaggerating you may be, I might give us more warriors." 22:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "That's the problem. We don't need more warriors. The Clan cats should be alive!" ShoonDream, believe! 22:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "I said 'might', dear one. Don't pick fights with me you don't need to pick. I understand the Clans should be alive, and plus, there are a few expecting queens." Star flicked her tail. 22:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not picking a fight, your highness. I'm aware of that. My best friend is expecting kits." ShoonDream, believe! 22:36, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Star flared her nostrils at the snotty attitude of Dazzlelight. "You don't need to get all shirty ''with me. And I wouldn't make your best friend or her kits die. Who is she?" 22:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Lakemist!" Dazzlelight snapped. "And, if you do anything to her, I will kill you!" ShoonDream, believe! 22:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Why are you on the offensive side still when I promised I would not ''touch ''her? I have mercy and remorse, Dazzlelight, I really do." 22:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "I don't trust you, haven't you figured that out by now?!" Dazzlelight stalked away. ShoonDream, believe! 22:51, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Why don't you trust me?" Star asked calmly. "And yes, I have figured that out, Dazzlelight. This is supposed to be a land of peace." Star forcefully flicked her tail and she disappeared. 23:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Because, you are thinking of hurting the clans, you have not shown me any reason to trust you, and I'm done with this conversation!" ShoonDerp1,000 edits 23:49, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Star's eyes flashed with defiance. "As you wish," she growled unsteadily. 23:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Dazzlelight hissed at her, and padded off the a forest. She wanted to visit Lakemist. Dazzlelight decided to appear to her in a dream. "Lakemist?" ShoonDerp1,000 edits 11:50, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Star saw the dream. "She's swaying the Clans to not believe in StarClan, or at least me," she growled. 23:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Skyfern stretched. [[User:Feathernose|'-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire''']] 20:00, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay